


because we're the enemy

by d_fenestrate



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe-Killjoys (Danger Days), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Caring Kageyama Tobio, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Hinata Shouyou, Injury, M/M, Song: Destroya (My Chemical Romance), basically kageyama takes care of hinata's wound, kghn fight for each other, op loves mcr and it's about time they wrote an mcr songfic for kghn, this fic was written out of spite against spn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_fenestrate/pseuds/d_fenestrate
Summary: “You know,” Hinata says in a small voice. Kageyama places the bloodied supplies to the side and then grabs the fresh bandages.“We’re going to have be lucky to win.” Kageyama freezes, the bandages almost falling out of his hands.“All this time,” Hinata continues, eyes unblinking as he stares at the empty space in between his battered boots. “The bad guys always have won… they always win.”alt; kghn in the killjoys universe reflecting before they embark on a large, risky raid.  inspired by lyrics of "destroya" by my chemical romance
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	because we're the enemy

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! 
> 
> tis k!!!
> 
> here's a quick (lol) kghn set in the danger days, killjoys universe to a lyric prompt by the hqmcrbot! i've been meaning to write kghn in the killjoys universe, and because i'm only one fic away from beating spn as the fandom with my most published fics in 2020, i quickly pumped this one out. 
> 
> aka, what i'm trying to accomplish is 15 spn fics over 4 years v. 16 hq fics over 4 months haha
> 
> im literally insane
> 
> this isn't beta'd so if there are any mistakes i missed in my edits, please don't perceive haha. 
> 
> i had a lot of fun writing this!!! i'd suggest you listen to the danger days album by mcr while reading this (ummm, wouldn't really suggest destroya haha. the vibes are so so so different, oops.)
> 
> enjoy!!!!

_I don’t believe in luck,_

_They don’t believe in us,_

_But I believe we’re the enemy._

Destroya

Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys

My Chemical Romance

❌❌❌

Outside, the world is in ruins. Above, skylines are carefully sketched into the backdrop of the polluted, foggy skies, glowing white against the soiled horizon with corruption swimming in the atmosphere. On the ground and even below, the infrastructure can barely stand, providing no shelter to the masses, no protection to the targeted, and no foundation to a society crumbling at the hands of humanity’s traitors. 

Kageyama stands in front of a shattered window that does little to block the cold air floating around in an environment where nothing can fight back, life dying out with each degree that drops throughout the night. Behind him, Hinata enters the deserted room of the decrepit, inactive hotel they’ve taken refuge at, staggering and stumbling onto the dusty, rackety bed.

He sighs.

Kageyama turns slightly to see Hinata’s figure shadowed by the lack of light in the room, the only luminescence coming from the rays of neon lights streaking jaggedly on the other’s features as they spill and split through the ragged edges of the broken windows. Red and blue mix to beam purple on Hinata’s face, the hues further darkening the splotches of dried blood and shadows.

“Have you seen what it’s like outside?” Hinata mumbles. Kageyama turns back around to the window, eyes drawn to the glaring, neon lights.

“Yeah,” is all he says. Beeps from malfunctioning machines and buzzing serving as the only signs of life in the underground take up the silent space that follows.

Outside, the world is decaying. Humanity perishes either at the hands of the controlling elites in the towers or at the brutal reality of the underground wastelands. Either you die at the loss of your individuality through brainwashing or at the scarceness of the most basic human needs such as water, food, and shelter.

Hinata and Kageyama are “visiting” from the arid, raging desert that surrounds the city. The conditions out in the blazing, unforgiving heat aren’t much better, but the chances of survival are far higher without members of the state hunting them down every waking moment. 

Their purpose to visit is a simple job: infiltrate headquarters to override the system brainwashing citizens of the city. They have the specs, the materials, and even a carefully thought out, practiced plan that they’ve memorized through countless days of reviewing the maps, notes, and risks.

Their job is simple.

“If we were to pull this off,” Hinata starts only to immediately stop. He laughs drily, shaking his head in disbelief. “They’re saying it’s impossible.”

And they’re right, whoever they are, Kageyama deliberates. A job so simple, so thought out can only remain as such if the odds were in their favor. It can only remain as such if this were an idealistic world.

It can only remain as such if it wasn’t just the two of them against an entire state.

“Maybe so,” Kageyama replies, eyes darting away from the lights and back to Hinata. Inverted blobs of color hover across his vision, dancing all around Hinata’s figure and blocking the other’s sullen expression. Kageyama sighs and walks up to Hinata, pulling off the dirty, tattered yellow mask on the other’s face.

Hinata looks up at him with a face that likely mimics his own. His dark circles are deep, hollowing out the once bright eyes as the dirt and blood on his skin sully soft, pale skin that would’ve once rosed up at the slightest of things. But ever since this war, they’ve each managed to lose more than they can recover, pushing aside pieces of themselves they may never know how to access again for the sake of winning this fight. And so they continue fighting, despite being worn out to the bone, entirely disheartened, and probably irreparably broken, donning unhealed injuries as they jump back into battle to pursue even more.

And for what? Kageyama wonders from time to time. For what are they fighting?

“You’re a mess,” He tsks, pushing away matted, overgrown hair to get a better look at Hinata’s face, his eyes, and the way his nose scrunches when a piece of hair tickles his cheeks.

“You’re one to talk,” Hinata huffs, reaching out to ruffle Kageyama’s hair, only to be rejected by Kageyama’s other hand coming up and gently holding his wrist.

Kageyama looks down at the arm to examine the messy bandage covering up dried blood. During their most recent run-in with the state, Hinata had been struck by a distant shot, one that thankfully had only grazed the side of his arm. In the frenzy of escaping and losing the enemy, he’d ripped a part of his shirt and tightly wrapped it around his arm, only to then swiftly turn around and shoot the attacker square in the face.

Kageyama lightly thumbs the injury, freezing when Hinata winces with a sharp hiss. His brows furrow. Immediately, Hinata covers up the pain, sputtering, “It’s okay, Kageyama, don’t worry. It’ll he—”

“Where are the bandages?” Kageyama ignores the slew of excuses, looking around for their supplies. He spots the old, roughed up box in the distance and walks away, continuing to ignore Hinata’s sigh.

When Kageyama returns, he’s met with a sheepish Hinata playing with the ends of the cloth’s knot on his arm.

“Hinata, give me your arm,” Kageyama softly instructs as he opens the medkit and pulls out the disinfectant, sutures, and bandages. Hinata complies with no extra comment, undoing the tie and unwrapping the wound for Kageyama to examine.

Luckily, for both of them, the wound is not deep, just a surface level graze that spans across the vertical of Hinata’s arm. No sutures needed, Kageyama reasons as he starts with the disinfectant, pouring the alcohol on a gauge while Hinata prepares for the sting.

Kageyama takes Hinata’s arm and twists it slowly, exposing the injury to himself. He hovers the disinfectant, looking up to Hinata to ensure that the other is ready. Hinata breathes out, completely emptying his lungs before sucking in a large breath. Then, he nods.

Kageyama presses the disinfectant down and gingerly wipes across the wound, gritting his teeth when he hears Hinata hiss and tense at the screaming pain likely flaming across his bicep.

“Almost done,” Kageyama mutters, partly to reassure Hinata and more to calm the concern swelling within at the sight of Hinata wincing at each and every swipe across his arm.

“Don’t worry,” Hinata consoles back, squeezing his eyes shut whilst Kageyama finishes up cleaning the injury. When the other lets go of his arm, he instantly sags.

“You know,” Hinata says in a small voice. Kageyama places the bloodied supplies to the side and then grabs the fresh bandages. “We’re going to have be lucky to win.”

Kageyama freezes, the bandages almost falling out of his hands.

“All this time,” Hinata continues, eyes unblinking as he stares at the empty space in between his battered boots. “The bad guys always have won… they always win.”

Kageyama doesn’t say anything after. Silently, he works to unravel the bandages and wrap them around Hinata’s arm, meticulous bringing it around again and again and again, ensuring that the wrap is secure yet not too tight. Hinata doesn’t look up, patiently waiting for Kageyama’s response.

Before, Hinata would have never uttered such defeated words. Never would he have taken to looking down at the floor when he could choose to look up at the skies, at the buildings looming tall, with millions of thoughts and aspirations spilling out of his lips.

Never would Hinata have embodied the darkness of a room. _Never_. For, he was once Kageyama’s single source of light in this decaying, dismal world.

And, despite his dimmed demeanor, Hinata still is.

It is during moments like this that Kageyama _knows_. It is during moments like this that he knows exactly what he’s fighting for—who he’s fighting for.

Kageyama Tobio fights for the day that they both will be able to walk past this miserable world and into a reality where life stands a chance to live and survive. He fights for the day when Hinata will be able to discard his armor and his weapons, emptying his hands so that he can reach and hold that light and those passions once again. He fights for the day he’s able to look down at Hinata and freely nourish whatever this deep connection is that has seemingly grown between them.

Kageyama Tobio fights for Hinata Shouyou. And when he sees Hinata jump in front of him to receive the brunt of an attack, barking orders to attack the enemy from the sidelines, he knows that other means the same.

They’re fighting for each other. The two of them against the state not for themselves but for them as a whole.

“I don’t really believe in luck,” he starts, clipping the ends of the bandage together. The breaking of the silence prompts Hinata’s eyes to widen and snap up.

“And they don’t believe in us, do they?” Kageyama continues to ask, meeting Hinata’s weary yet curious gaze.

“I guess?” Hinata musters, voice still quiet and cautious.

“And the bad guys always win?”

“Yeah,” Hinata responds, cocking his head to the side, confused.

Kageyama smiles. “But we’re the enemy, aren’t we?”

Registration hits Hinata. The jagged streaks of light now glow with his brightening eyes, his complexion radiating as Hinata finally genuinely smiles, eyes crinkling just a smidge while the large grin pushes away the dark circles.

“And bad guys always win,” Hinata echoes, the defeat gone from his voice. All that stands is an understanding only perceivable by the two of them.

They’re fighting for each other. The two of them against the state for themselves.

“Yeah,” Kageyama says, his hand sliding down to grip Hinata’s. He chuckles when feels Hinata squeeze, returning the gesture. “We do.”

Against anyone, if it’s just the two of them, then it’s more than enough.

Because they will win. No matter what, for each other, they will always win.

❌❌❌

**Author's Note:**

> haha, did you like my spite fic? 
> 
> i really loved working with this concept and kghn. hopefully, i'll be able to work with this more. 
> 
> visit me at [twitter](https://twitter.com/d_fenestrate) and [tumblr](http://dfenestrate.tumblr.com)!!!
> 
> if you'd like to retweet the promo for this, [here](https://twitter.com/d_fenestrate/status/1344838657392447490) it is!
> 
> and, i also posted another, canon-verse soft kghn today!!! if you'd like to read it, it's [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463628)!
> 
> until next time!!!


End file.
